Avatar: Era of the Phoenix
by KawaChou
Summary: During Sozen's Comet, Aang appeared to die in the Avatar State and end the line of Avatars. Ozai takes over the 3 remaining countries. 20 years have passed and the daughter of Sokka & Suki, Hinata, has discovered a power within that can change everything.   Hiatus
1. Prologue

Prolouge

It's been twenty years since the Phoenix King took over the four nations. The last Avatar, Aang, was said to have died in the Avatar state, causing the extinction of the Air Nomads and ending the Avatar cycle. Now we live in captivity and some who are lucky, in open dry fields on small farms.

My family and I live in a camp near the main Fire Nation Palace, where Fire Lord Azula holds rein, keeping the most powerful benders by her side. My family isn't amongst those benders but they helped try and defeat the Phoenix King during Suzin's Comet. Father told us of the adventures he had when he was younger, always trying to distracted us from the truth. But that was when we were young and gullible, now that we're older we have to face the facts.

_The hope we had, was lost when the Avatar died._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could feel the immense heat from where I stood, shielding my face with my hands. I open my eyes and watch the bald boy with blue arrows fly through the sky, running from a man that looked a lot like the Phoenix King.

The Phoenix King made a huge fireball and as the boy repelled it with air, the Phoenix King strikes him with lightning. The boy tries to redirect it but he…! I turn my head away, but peak to see a black hole form in the boy's place. I winced and saw that it was expanding. I try to run from it but get sucked in! And-!

I sit up in my bed gasping for air, clutching my bed sheets close to my chest. I look around and feel my forehead, covered in sweat. I was back in my cabin at the main Fire Nation Palace. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

It was the same dream, or should I say nightmare, every time. Father has told me that the boy was possibly Aang, the last Avatar and Air Nomad.

I turn on my side and clench my bed sheets close, closing my eyes tight.

'No! The Avatar is somewhere out there!' I open my eyes and cringe. 'They just haven't discovered it yet.'

"I had that dream again." I toss a ball to Akito.

"Again?" His shaggy brown hair fell in front of his bright blue eyes and he pushed his hand back through it. "I wonder if it's trying to tell you something?" Naturally, he has our father's personality, except without the bad jokes Mother spoke of. So he usually wouldn't really care about this kind of stuff. But today he had a sudden interest in his voice.

"Hmmm… I don't know but I am a-!" I catch the ball and look around, then mouth, "bender".

Akito nodded then grimaces. "Too bad we can't experiment. We're always under close cir valence. " He cocked his head at some of the guards, as he caught the ball.

"Experiment with what?" A familiar voice asked to our left.

Dammit!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Commander Daichi." Akito said, looking him straight in the eyes with defiance.

Apparently the commander didn't like that and charged up to him, hitting him right across the face. Akito stumbled back and fell over. I looked down at him then glared at the commander.

"Do you know what he's talking about? Hinata?"

My eye twitched. "No." I say bluntly, shoving my dignity in his face.

He grimaced and punched me in the gut, not realizing I wanted at least one kid someday. I keel over in front of him, clutching my stomach.

Commander Daichi bent down and caught my chin. "Once again, experiment with what?"

Instead of answering, I spit in his face, causing him to let got of my jaw and smack me across the face. He called on a few guards and whipped his face. "This." He warned. "This will be the last time you rebel against me. Take her away." He turned away and the guards took hold of my arms, following the commander.

"No!" I heard Akito cry from behind.

I turn my head towards him. "I'll be fine, Akito." The guards shoved me inside and I grimace. "I hope." I whisper.

The guards locked me in a cell made of all metal except a circle made of wood. I immediately realized what was going on and stood petrified.

"Oh-no." I murmur.

"Oh yes." The door opened and Fire Lord Azula walked in. The door closed behind her and she snapped her fingers and a blue flame appears on her index. I backed up into the circle, shriveling in fear as the flame expanded.

"What's the matter, Hina, scared of a little fire?" She mocked, setting the wood encircled around me on fire. I was too close to a flame and in singed my glove. She was intentionally bringing back cold memories of my childhood. Memories of me being trapped in a pitch black room, being constantly beaten by the heat of blue flames. The cause of my fear of fire.

I stood in the middle of the circle, trying to remain calm, all the while glaring at the Fire Lord. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I've been watching you lately and have noticed you talk about the Avatar a lot. Do actually believe he'll return?" She walked around the fire, smugly, examining her nails.

I stood in a trance for a second. Did I? … Wait of course I did! "The Avatar is somewhere out there." I say aloud.

She studied me, emotionless, and then dismisses the subject with a wave of her hand. "I also hear you have dreams of the Avatar's final battle, one in which only Father faced. True?" She looked me in the eyes. They were golden and ice cold.

How did she know these things? I only talked about my dreams with Akito and my parents. "True," I mutter, honestly.

"Well then", she said. "What would happen if I did this?" With a single motion of her hand, the blue fire drew near and rose tremendously in height. The heat overwhelmed me as I scream in torment, keeling over onto my knees.

"S-Stop. Stop. Stop!" I shriek as flames nipped at my clothes. When the heat only increased I finally lost it. "I said STOP!" After that, everything was blurry. I saw a flash of water then nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My body recoiled as my skin made contact with cold concrete. Doors closed behind me as I run up to them and look out the little window in the door.

"Why am I locked up? What did I do?" I snapped at the guard locking the door.

"You've been proven guilty." He replied, not looking up from fiddling with his keys.

"Of what?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Of being a bender and-" He stopped me from saying something with 'And'. "-Of being the Avatar." His eyes showed some fear I didn't see before.

This stunned me though. I backed away from the door. This couldn't be? Was I really? It has been 20 years since Aang died? But why me? It was punishment enough to be a bender, but the iAvatar/i?

"No. You're-You're lying." I stuttered. "I can't be, I'm-I'm not!" I grabbed my head and slid down the wall behind me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. "N-no!"

"Shut up!" He mumbled and I heard keys cling together as he walked down the hall.

Tears ran down my cheeks. This was too much; I couldn't handle this. Life was complicated as it is. I let go of my head and stared at the ceiling. I made a slight smile.

iAkito…Thank you…/i

I awoke to keys outside the door. I watched the guard walk in and place a tray of food before me. I glared at her and a smile played at her lips.

"No worries. It's not poisoned." She smirked and I knew who it wa.

"How?" I asked with a smile, as I hugged her. "You disappeared a few years ago. Where'd you go, Haranu?"

"I missed you, too." She laughed as she pulled off her helmet, revealing her gold eyes and long, coco brown hair that was pulled back in a high ponytail. "I've been the leader of a resistance called 'Blind Peace'. I came back to get you and Arisa. However, I didn't expect you to be in this situation." She grimaced.

"Yeah…" I muttered. "I can't grasp it…" I look at my hands and clench them.

"Don't worry. We'll help ya." I looked into Haranu's warm, gold eyes. "Sokka told ya plenty of the Avatar stuff, right?"

I nod. "All he knows along with Aunt Katara. Why?"

"Good. We, Blind Peace, can help you learn to bend the elements…Well all but air, of course. And-" She stopped at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. "I'll tell you later. Be ready to leave." She put on her helmet and stood to leave.

"What about Akito? We can't leave him?" I whispered.

She sighed before opening the door. "Tell you later okay. You-You digusting piece of trash!" She yelled as the other guard came over. They walked back down the hall.

iOuch!/i

"Pretty head talk for a newby. Especially to the Avatar." The guard said.

"That was the Avatar?" Haranu gasped. "Does she know…"

Her voice faded as she went down the hall. I chuckled in amusement in her harsh insult. I stopped and looked at my hands.

"Akito…"

My eyes widen as I dug into my pocket. I slowly pull out a small box with a glass figurine of a girl with long hair and a flowing dress in it. She was dancing and in a sotay position, her arm outstretched toward the sky, with an orb in her hand; that held real water inside. I traced her features carefully, letting out a breath. I'm surprised it lived; Akito must have made it pretty strong.

I smiled and put the orb in the little light that shone in the cell. A little light that shone threw the orb got in my eye and I pointed it toward the wall behind me. I noticed the water in the orb was making a pattern on the wall so I started bending the bend the water and the pattern on the wall looked so…elegant? Pretty? It was hard to describe. It just flowed in different colors like some would call aurora lights.

I place the little figurine in its box and put my head against the wall. So much power… So many abilities I'm capable of and I'm stuck in a cell. I can do nothing! I can make a difference and win back the nations' freedom! And-!

I can do nothing…

I gritted my teeth and slammed my fists on the ground.

"Dammit! I a can't do crap!" Tears broke through again. "What…What are they gonna do to them?" My eyes shot open. "What are they gonna do to them?"

What'll they do to my family when they find me gone? They won't know? Or will Haranu tell them? What does she have planned?

"Dammit." I looked around and groaned. Who knows when Haranu or Azula will come back. I lied across the floor and closed my eyes.

I was out.

* * *

Hey, Oreo here. I'll try to put little foot notes at the end or beginning of each chapter to tell you what's going on. K? kay.

Okay first off! I want to apologize for the fact that there is little "i thingies around words or phrases cuz I post this on deviantArt too. So if i is around something, take it as a thought. Kay? Please review! I hope you liked the first two chapters and prologue! Please review! Later!


	4. Discontinued

Hey Guys,

Sorry I haven't updated on this story in forever, but for now I'm think of just discontinuing it until I get into the story again or think of a way to continue it. Until later guys, ready some of my other stories!

Ja'ne!


End file.
